


違う

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Series: Something Wrong [6]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: A lot is happening at Akademi.
Series: Something Wrong [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	違う

“I mean,” Saki started. “She has to be somewhere, right?”

Midori was not on the rooftop like she usually was, and—after asking around, Kokona, Saki, and Pippi still had no idea where she was. “Pippi,” Kokona asked. “Did you ask the gaming club?”

”Well, yeah,” Pippi said. “I mean... I was going to ask Takagaki, but then I got distracted talking to Ryuto.” She sighed. “I think he likes Waifu-san—but he hadn’t seen her anywhere!” She was blushing the slightest bit—she moved a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. “Plus, Takagaki was probably more focused on beating the next boss in his game to care where Midori is.”

”She has to be somewhere,” Saki said. “Maybe she got lost?”

”...At school?” Kokona asked.

”It’s a big school!”

Pippi looked outside the window—they were losing daylight. “Oh!” She exclaimed. “Maybe we should check the hedge maze. Maybe she went in there!”

A teacher walked by. “It’s getting late,” she said to them. “The three of you better get home soon.”

”Oh,” Saki said. “We’re going to, we’re just trying to find our friend first.”

”Well, tell her she should also probably leave school grounds pretty soon.” She continued walking away—then Ryuto walked by. Pippi immediately ran a hand through her hair and tried to straighten her blazer.

”Hi, Ryuto!” Their crushes on each other were obvious to everyone in the school. People whispered in the halls and wondered aloud when the hell they would finally tell each other and start dating. Midori in particular shipped them especially hard—she took pictures of them when they played video games. Pippi was teaching Ryuto the basics of a rhythm game he was terrible at. They threw each other longing glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Every interaction another student witnessed had them feeling like a third wheel and also crossing their fingers that the romantic tension would come to an end eventually—they had yet to do anything about it.

”What are you guys still doing at school?” He asked.

”We’re looking for Midori!” Pippi chirped. “We were about to look in the hedge maze.”

”Oh, cool, can I come with? I think there’s a monster in there, on the...” He fumbled to pull out his phone, while not taking his eyes off Pippi.

”Yeah!” She said. “Totally! You... You can come.”

”Just kiss already,” Saki sighed quietly.

Kokona knew she wouldn’t be able to take another minute of the two of them. “What about the two of you look at the hedge maze and Saki and I will go see if she’s with Kuu Dere in the library?”

”Okay!” Pippi giggled. “We’ll text you if we find her!”

Kokona let out a sigh of relief as they headed to the hedge maze. “Midori,” Saki said. “Would be so happy to know that her disappearing off the face of the planet lead to another romantic moment between Pippi and Ryuto.”

”One step closer to another love sick couple at Akademi,” Kokona responded.

They found Kuu Dere exiting the library, a book tucked beneath her arm. “Dere-chan!” Kokona exclaimed. 

“Why do people call me Kuu Dere?” She asked. She looked at them. “What is it?”

”We can’t find Midori anywhere,” Saki said. “She just kind of... vanished.”

”People don’t do that,” she said. “She probably just went home.”

”...In the middle of the day?” Kokona asked. Kuu Dere shrugged. “Are you sure you haven’t seen her?”

“Yes—she wouldn’t be at the library, Midori hates reading.”

”Oh. Right. We just thought...” Kokona gestured vaguely. “You were friends with her.”

”Um, no, not really?” She frowned. “Why do you think we’re friends? We barely talk, we have nothing in common...” Saki glanced at Kokona.

”But... I thought you were? You, Midori, and Ayano?” She was looking at her blankly. “...You’re friends with Yan-chan, right?” She blinked. “...Ayano Aishi? Don’t you...” She trailed off. This was really weird.

”Okay,” Kuu Dere said. “I’m gonna go home. Hope you find her.”

”Damnit,” Saki said, quietly. “Midori doesn’t have as many friends as we thought. Do you think Pippi maybe found her?”

No. But they decided to go talk to her anyway.

Pippi and Ryuto walked over to them, defeated—clearly, they hadn’t found her, either. They didn’t even need to speak to let them know. “No,” Kokona said. “She has to be _somewhere_.” She pulled out her phone. “Maybe she’ll pick up...?” She didn’t—but there was a ringing to their left. As if they were one, they turned.

Saki frowned. “...That... sounded like it came from the flower beds?”

There was a pit in Kokona’s stomach—this was bad. She somehow knew, whatever it was she was going to find, it wouldn’t be good. She called Saki’s phone again—and moved towards the ringing that started. She felt Saki follow behind her, Pippi trailing and grabbing at Ryuto’s arm, holding her breath like she also knew.

A screen glowed on the ground, somewhere in the dirt, facing upwards. Pale fingers were wrapped around it, chipped green nail polish on the nails—there was a puddle of blood and dirty green strands of hair and she couldn’t breathe. She took a step back.

”No,” Pippi breathed, and squeezed harder on Ryuto’s arm.

”Is that a dead body?” Ryuto asked, as if it wasn’t obviously a dead body.

”Midori...” Saki whispered. “No.”

She looked very dead—her eyes were open. She wasn’t breathing. Briefly, Kokona thought maybe she could be resuscitated, she knew the basics of that, she was pretty sure, and she stepped forward and grabbed Midori’s arm, peeking out of the soil and it was cold—she stepped back with a weird noise that sounded something like fear and something like disgust and she pulled out her phone instead and kept staring back at Midori’s body on the ground and back at her hand that had touched her.

When she tried to speak though, her words got caught in her throat. What did she say to them? “There...”

” _Hello?”_

Saki reaches over and takes over for her. “There’s been a murder at Akademi High,” she says. “There’s... There’s a dead body in the gardening club.” Kokona isn’t sure what to do—she had plans tonight and had assumed finding Midori would be quick.

She found Midori, at least. She felt sick.

”No,” Saki says. “I don’t think there’s even a chance of resuscitation,” she says.

”She was ice cold,” Kokona says and she looked back at her hand, as if it’s been marred with death she got from Saki. 

“Oh, god,” Pippi says.

”We’re not going anywhere,” Saki says, morosely. She hangs up. “The police are on their way.”

”Who would have killed Midori?” Ryuto asked. “I mean... I know not a ton of people _like_ her, but no one hates her like this, right?”

Maybe. It was difficult to be sure. All they could really be sure of is that Midori is very, very dead.

The next day at school’s difficult. It had been a difficult investigation for the police who hadn’t found enough evidence to arrest anyone, and they had taken Midori’s body. Saki’s not entirely sure about it, but after the memorial service for Midori, she saw Pippi holding hands with Ryuto as she went to the rooftop with Kokona.

She looks over at Kokona—she looks exhausted. She wouldn’t be surprised to learn she hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. “I seriously can’t believe what happened last night,” she says, and she yawns.

”Yeah,” Saki says quietly.

”...Are you okay, Kokona? I... know you’ve been—“ Kokona stiffens and looks behind her, eyes wide enough to drink from and Saki suddenly hesitates. “...Kokona?”

” _Is that fucking Midori?”_ She asks and points—it’s rude, but there’s only three other people up here on the rooftop, and one of them’s supposed to be dead and the other two don’t notice her. And there’s Midori, standing on the roof, on her phone cheerfully—she is very, very alive.

They both move closer, watching her. Midori looks up at them. “Morning!” She chirps, like they didn’t spend all of last night being interviewed about how they had stumbled across her corpse.

”...You’re alive?” Saki asks her—it’s an obvious answer. Midori looks very alive—cheeks flushed, skin warm, eyes not glassy, hair not caked with dirt and blood.

”I... think so?” Saki asks. She raises two fingers tot he pulse on her neck. “Yep! I’m alive!”

”But...” She can’t breathe. “Yesterday, you were...” She’s _so_ confused.

Midori looks at her quizzically.

”You need to get to the gaming club,” Kokona says. “Pippi and Ryuto need to see this.”

”Oh,” she says. “But can I finish this one last sentence on this email—“ Kokona’s lost all of her patience, apparently—she grabs Midori’s wrist and tugs her to the stairs, down to the gaming club and finds them easily. Saki trails behind.

Everyone stares at them as they pass—because now, everyone in the school knows Midori’s dead, yet here she is, walking among them. Pippi and Ryuto look up at them when they enter—and freeze.

Midori looks at their hands and gasps. “Are you guys finally an item?” She asks. “No way! That’s great, I’m so happy for you Pippi—when did this happen?”

Pippi doesn’t respond. She starts crying.

Ryuto looks incredibly confused. “Pippi?” He says quietly.

Pippi gestures to Midori. “She’s a ghost now,” she says, and chokes on a sob. “She’s haunting the school! Like a video game!”

Ryuto pulls her closer, comfortingly. “I... think she’s alive.”

Midori’s frowning very deeply. “...Was hat what that assembly was all about?”

”You mean you saw the memorial service?” Kokona asked. “That was for you.”

”Oh,” Midori says. “That makes a lot of sense, I didn’t know why everyone was talking about death with my picture up there.”

”Because you’re dead,” Pippi says. “Midori, we _saw_ you.”

Like an idiot, she asks, “Are you sure?” Like you can forget about seeing corpses when it happened the day before or something.

”Yes!” Kokona says. “We’re sure! You were ice cold! And bloody! And dirty! And it was gross! And really sad!”

”Oh.”

There’s a long silence. A crowd is forming at the entrance to the gaming club, people staring at the living ghost. “Oh?!” Kokona shouts. “You were dead!”

”I don’t remember dying,” Midori admits. “Should... I go tell a teacher or something? That I’m alive?”

There’s at least three teachers by the door. “Hey!” Midori shouts at them. “I’m alive—what was with that memorial service?”

They don’t have an answer. Midori doesn’t have an answer—but even with all of the people staring at her like she’s a ghost she just smiles and goes on with her day.


End file.
